pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM019: A Guardian Rematch!
is the 19th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis Tapu Koko returns to challenge Ash to another battle to test his Z-Move. Episode Plot Ash has his Rockruff battle an opponent's Mudbray. Rockruff fires Rock Throw, while Mudbray uses Double Kick to repel the attack. Ash's friends watch the battle, commenting how the two were close to dealing damage. Despite the disadvantage, Ash's friends think Ash and Rockruff are enjoying themselves. Using the Z-Ring, Ash has Rockruff use Breakneck Blitz. Rockruff dashes and bashes Mudbray away, defeating it. Kukui declares Ash the winner of the battle, while Rotom shows the video it took, showing Rockruff using the Z-Move. Ash's challenger thanks Ash for the battle and promises to battle him again. Ash's friends are glad he won, showing how perfect the Z-Move was. Ash promises he will become stronger. Kukui informs Ash that if the trainer grows stronger, the Z-Move will grow, too. He explains the Z-Move is a manifestation of a trainer's power, given onto the Pokémon. Ash promises to train more, to face against Tapu Koko once more. Kukui laughs, while Lille admires Ash and even a little jealous of him, seeing how no matter how tough the opponent is, he'll just battle to the very end. Lana recalls Tapu Koko is quite strong, while Mallow reminds them it is the guardian deity of the island. Ash wants to show that he became strong with the Z-Ring Tapu Koko gave him. Mallow wonders how will he train, which causes Ash to think. Lillie reminds Ash Tapu Koko is an Electric and Fairy-type Pokémon; Sophocles states he is an expert on the Electric-type. He asks of Ash to come visit his house, as Sophocles has all sorts of information that will help him build the strategy. Ash is amazed and thanks Sophocles. After school, Ash and Sophocles come to the latter's house. Sophocles greets his mom, whom Ash introduces himself, Pikachu and Rotom to. Sophocles' mother is amused by their cuteness. Ash and Sophocles sit by the table, as the latter's mother places a bowl of malasada on the table. Ash takes one and eats it, but becomes burned by its hot temperature. Sophocles advises him to eat slowly, as they are freshly baked. Ash gives some to Pikachu as well, while Sophocles compliments his mother makes the best malasada around. After another round, Ash and Pikachu are filled. Rotom is angry, reminding this wasn't what Ash came here about. Ash realizes he came for the strategy against Tapu Koko, so the group goes to Sophocles' backyard. There, they meet up with Sophocles' father, whom Sophocles introduces Ash to. Ash admits Sophocles' mom's cooking was really good, which makes Sophocles' father admit he accidentally eats too much. Rotom notes how he looks like Sophocles; Sophocles father laughs, claiming he is somewhat slimmer than his son is. Sophocles and Ash go to "Sophocles Lab", a small place Sophocles' father built for his son. Ash and Rotom are impressed, as there are lots of interesting things around. Despite Sophocles' warning, Ash touches a device, while wearing a hat looking like Togedemaru, causing him to become electrocuted. The hat falls on Rotom, shocking him too, and onto Pikachu, who emits electricity. This causes Rotom and Sophocles to yell at Ash, reminding him not to touch anything. Sophocles remembers that when Tapu Koko starts a battle, its ability, Electric Surge, triggers the Electric Terrain move; Rotom states that move powers up Electric-type moves. Sophocles states Pikachu's power will rise, while Rockruff and Rowlet will have to find countermeasures against that. While Ash is searching, Sophocles is typing info about Electric-type Pokémon; he usually has the other Pokémon compared to his Togedemaru, who is playing with Pikachu. Ash yells out he doesn't understand what they are talking about, even if Sophocles and Rotom state these are just the basics. Ash sighs, while Togedemaru pushes Pikachu onto a wheel. Pikachu runs to spin the wheel, while Ash notes how fun this can be. This gives Sophocles an idea, which will train Ash to be stronger. Sophocles shows the wheel, but much bigger. Ash sends Rowlet and Rockruff, who will run with Pikachu and Togedemaru. Before the device is activated, Sophocles places chips on Ash and the Pokémon's forehead, to record their data. As the wheel starts spinning, everyone starts running on it, though Rowlet starts rolling on it, as it is too slow. Sophocles notes everyone is going good. Increasing the speed, Rockruff, Rowlet and Togedemaru exit the wheel, leaving Ash and Pikachu, who start running. Sophocles increases the speed, surprised that Ash and Pikachu's power is increasing. Ash and Pikachu start glowing, which surprises Sophocles, who wonders if the device is malfunctioning. A beam of light is shot in the sky from Ash and Pikachu, which Tapu Koko sees. This also caused an explosion, which destroyed the wheel. Sophocles is amazed how much power Ash and Pikachu have, and asks what Ash just did. Ash has no idea, but is tempted to repeat this with Pikachu. Sophocles' parents come to see what happened, while their son explains this was the greatest discovery his lab has ever made. This, however, confuses his parents. At the school, Sophocles informs others that Ash likes more physical activity than theory, while Ash states he found the strategy against Tapu Koko. Kiawe sees Ash is getting pumped for the battle. Pikachu hears something and runs off, with others following him. Outside, they see Tapu Koko approaching the school, while Sophocles notes it used electricity to call Pikachu to itself. Lillie wonders why it did so, so Kiawe senses it wants to battle Ash. Ash accepts the challenge, while Tapu Koko knocks Rowlet and Rockruff away, wanting to battle Pikachu. Others come to watch the battle, including Kukui, who hopes they will learn why Tapu Koko has visited Ash so many times. While Rotom starts recording, Tapu Koko's Electric Surge activates, to trigger Electric Terrain. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, which Tapu Koko swiftly dodges. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, but is blocked by Tapu Koko's arm. Pikachu falls down and Tapu Koko goes to him. However, Pikachu manages to bash Tapu Koko, by its face, with Iron Tail. Kukui sees they are faster, while Rotom shows their speed is 12% higher since the training. Lana thinks Ash can even win this, but Lillie hopes things can only continue this way. Pikachu circles around Tapu Koko, and Sophocles believes that will drop Tapu Koko's guard, but Kukui does not think that'll happen. Pikachu goes to attack, but Tapu Koko turns around and uses Nature's Madness, blowing Pikachu away and dealing heavy damage. Next, Tapu Koko uses Discharge, attacking Pikachu, while some of the electricity goes to attack the viewers. Togedemaru jumps and absorbs the electricity, then is thanked by others for saving them. Kukui sees this Discharge was powered up by Electric Terrain, as others see Tapu Koko is still too powerful. As Pikachu is rising up, Tapu Koko is waiting, while Ash's Z-Ring is glowing. Kiawe and Kukui note Tapu Koko is simply waiting for Ash to use the Z-Ring. Ash looks at the Z-Ring and sees Tapu Koko has been waiting. Ash triggers the Z-Ring, making a pose like Pikachu to pass onto the Z-Power. Pikachu uses Gigavolt Havoc, firing it onto Tapu Koko. Tapu Koko closes itself with its arms, taking the hit. After being bashed onto the tree, Tapu Koko goes to Pikachu, who uses Iron Tail. Tapu Koko blocks the attack, causing Pikachu to be repelled and fall off a cliff. Ash jumps to rescue Pikachu, and the two are rescued by Tapu Koko. Everyone is glad Ash and Pikachu are saved. Rotom takes a picture of the trio, as Tapu Koko flies with Ash and Pikachu in the sky. Ash thanks Tapu Koko, who places him and Pikachu on the ground before leaving. Ash promises he will grow stronger and have a rematch with Tapu Koko, with their Z-Moves powered up. Later, Sophocles' father is reading newspaper, Sophocles' mother is knitting and Sophocles is playing a game. Togedemaru is playing with the balloon and suddenly, her spikes extend. Sophocles and his parents are alerted and blow the balloon away, saving it from being pierced. Togedemaru runs off to get the balloon, while Sophocles and his parents resume what they were doing. Debuts Characters *Hiroki *Team Twin Starmie Move Nature's Madness Trivia * "Who's that Pokémon?:" Mudbray (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Professor Kukui asks who does Ash visit in today's episode. The correct answer is the yellow answer, Sophocles. The other answers are Lana (blue), Kiawe (red), and Mallow (green). * Ash's Electrium Z glows multiple times in this episode. This may foreshadow the Pikashunium Z that Ash later gets, especially since Pikachu was wearing Ash's hat after the explosion, like it does when using 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt. Gallery Ash's Rockruff powered by the Z-Ring SM019 2.png Rotom Pokédex records Rockruff's attack SM019 3.png Ash meets Sophocles' mother SM019 4.png Pikachu ate the hot malasada SM019 5.png Sophocles introduces the wheel SM019 6.png Rowlet getting dizzy SM019 7.png Ash and Pikachu are getting charged up SM019 8.png The beam is shot in the sky SM019 9.png Ash and Pikachu submerge from the pile of the broken wheel SM019 10.png Sophocles is astounded how powerful Ash and Pikachu are SM019 11.png Tapu Koko challanges Pikachu to another battle SM019 12.png Tapu Koko's ability triggers Electric Terrain SM019 13.png Tapu Koko blocked Pikachu's Iron Tail SM019 14.png Pikachu successfully damages Tapu Koko SM019 15.png Tapu Koko's Nature's Madness wounds Pikachu SM019 16.png Togedemaru absorbs Tapu Koko's Discharge SM019 17.png Pikachu executes Gigavolt Havoc on Tapu Koko, who defends itself SM019 18.png Tapu Koko stops Pikachu's attack SM019 19.png Pikachu falls down from the cliff SM019 20.png Tapu Koko saves Ash and Pikachu }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masakatsu Iijima Category:Episodes directed by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes animated by Aito Ōhashi Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Sophocles Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes featuring Tapu Guardians Category:Episodes animated by Yūichiro Fujimoto Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon